


Mugged Part 3

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [18]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: Just how are the Musketeers going to solve this problem?





	Mugged Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back. With what should be the final part of Mugged. Should be…maybe…Happy new year!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Mugged Part 3**

**By Rosa241**

**D'Artagnan POV:**

"I really don't know about this. Run this by me again." Despite Porthos' determination and Aramis' belief I have my doubts about this. Surely they wouldn't stoop so far…

"Look. Everything makes sense." I'm sure it does but there's a voice of doubt in my mind. "None of the witnesses are able to identify the men despite the fact that I know they must have seen something. At least one of them must have seen something but they all claim to have seen nothing. Why?"

"Maybe they genuinely didn't see anything." I can see the words don't convince anyone, hell I'm not even sure they convince me.

"Come on D'art. You're telling me that not a single person whose been mugged has seen anything that could help them identify these men. Someone must have seen something."  _It's true._ I know it is. But still…

"But that doesn't mean the red guard are behind this." I just don't want them rushing off and getting into trouble. We've been in enough trouble in the kings eyes of late. We don't want anything else to go wrong.

"Look. I know those people I spoke to knew something, I know it. Whoever did this has them spooked. Really spooked. Then there's the fact that Rochefort fought so hard to get jurisdiction on this. Why would he want this so badly?"  _Because it makes us look bad._ Voicing the thought gets a nod from Aramis but Porthos remains stubborn as all hell. "They've had no luck catching these guys either. You're telling me that in all the time they've been investigating they haven't found anything to link anyone to these muggings. Don't tell me you actually believe that?"

It seems to strange to think that they'd stoop this far. Surely they wouldn't. They wouldn't risk everything just to get one over on us would they?

"D'Artagnan as far fetched as this seems you have to admit it's within their capabilities." Aramis is trying to be the voice of reason here. What he says next has my body going completely still. "Let's face it, it wouldn't be the first time they've attacked people."

My father.

The memories of that night come screaming back to me within a heart beat and I'm forced to squeeze my eyes closed as they overcome me. I can still hear the gun shot. I can still smell the blood on my hands. I can see the light fading from his eyes.

"My friend I hate to bring that back to you but surely you must see. This isn't as far from reality as you think. They've got form and Rochefort would do anything to make us look incompetent." He's right. I know it.

"But why go after Athos? Surely they had to know what they were doing." I just can't understand why they would attack him. Athos isn't exactly a target they wouldn't know about.

"I think they knew exactly what they were doing. I'd be willing to bet anything that Rochefort told them to go after Musketeers. I'll bet he wanted to make us look like we couldn't handle ourselves."  _Now that sounds like Rochefort._

"Alright lets say that I believe you. How do we go about proving this?" Before either of them can answer the door flings open and Treville's voice sounds out.

"Prove what?"

**Treville POV:**

"Prove what?"

The boys look towards each other with a strange look before Porthos sighs and sets about explaining his current thoughts. Listening to him and Aramis it would be easy to get carried away. It'd be all too easy to think they were right. Let's face facts it wouldn't be unthinkable for Rochefort to be doing anything he can do to make sure that we end up even more out of favour with the king. The red guards have got history of muggings and attacking people. After all were it not for them D'artagnan's father would still live.

But even still…

I have to agree that even with the evidence I'd have to be sure before we made any move. I'd need evidence before we even thought of going to the king. Evidence is far from what we currently have.

"Well first things first. We cannot go to the king with this without evidence." All of their heads drop at that. We need something, we need something to prove that this theory. But we don't have that…unless… "If Porthos is right then we'll have no choice but to investigate the theory."

"But we've been investigating and we've found nothing. How can we prove our theory if we have no evidence?" I know a way. I know something that might work but we'd have to tread carefully. We'd have to be very, very careful.

"Mor…" The familiar voice whispers from behind us. Spinning round in shock we all head straight for Athos' bedside.

"Athos, come on my friend." Aramis urges his brother to wake but I know that he won't. He is still fighting, he is still too injured.

"Mor…Mor…" His eyes flutter for a few moments as his fingers twitch before he goes suddenly still. For a moment I fear the worst however the rise and fall of his chest eases my initial panic.

"More? Why did he say that?" Porthos whispers after a moment's silence.

"He said it before." Aramis' words have us all shocked.  _When was this?_ At my urging he reluctantly speaks. "A few hours ago he briefly woke and said the same thing. I don't know what he means…"

"I do." D'Artagnan speaks so clearly and confidently that we all look to him in shock.

**Rochefort POV:**

"How stupid could you be!?" I roar at them as the four of them cower in the distance. "How completely senseless could you have been?"

"You told us to go after the Musketeers. You told us to do it." The youngest one protests in a pit of foolish bravery.

"I didn't tell you to go after Athos!" My angry words fire out as I grab hold of him and shove him into the wall. "I specifically told you not to go after one of them. Trying to go after them is a fools errand! They would never stand for it, if you go after one you go after them all!"

"We didn't pick him. Moreau told us who to target, he gave us the name. We only did what he wanted." The protests go unheard and I don't care. I can deal with Moreau later.

"Going after Athos is the worst thing that you could have done. I wanted them humiliated, stripped of their pride and wounded. Now…now the entire garrison is looking for the one who attacked Athos. We've lost jurisdiction and for what? For what!? If the Musketeers find out the truth your lives will be forfeit!" Before I can say anymore another voice speaks.

"Sir! Captain Treville is on his way."  _Damn him. Damn that man._

"Leave. NOW!" As the three idiots quickly make their way into the distance I try my best to steal the rage that lies inside of me. "Captain what a pleasant surprise."

"I need whatever information you have on the muggings and I need it now." Those idiots could cost me everything.

"Why would I do that?"  _Why would I do anything to help you?_

"The King made it clear that we have jurisdiction now. Unless you want me to return to him and tell him of your lack of co-operation then you'll give me the information now." The reminder of what happened with the King boils my blood. How could he have gone against me like that? I thought for sure that I had him right where I wanted him but now? Now thanks to those idiots I have nothing!

"You don't have anything do you?" Treville's voice snaps me from my thoughts and I say nothing at his words. What can I say? What do I say to him? "You truly are as useless as I first thought. I wonder what the king would say should he know."

**Porthos POV:**

With Athos still fighting for his life the last place that I want to be is here. Standing in the palace in front of the king all I want to do is walk out and go investigate. I'm almost tempted to do just that. Almost.

"Captain. Tell me of your investigations." I really hope this works.

"As of yet your majesty we do not know who is behind these viscous attacks." Out of the corner of my eye I see the almost victorious smile that crosses Rochefort's face.  _Smug git._

"Rochefort I assume you have passed on the information from your investigation." From the look in his eyes I'd wager that Treville has already made it clear to the King that he has nothing and from the look on his face I'd say that Rochefort knows it as well. "Well Rochefort?"

"Our investigation didn't turn up much information I'm afraid to say." There's no good way that you can tell the king 'we haven't got anything'. I don't think there's a worse thing you could say to the man.

"You meant to tell me that after almost a month of investigating you haven't turned up anything?" Rochefort nods reluctantly and somewhat fearfully. "And now because of this one of my best musketeers is lying fighting for his life."

If it weren't for that fact I'd be wanting to cheer right now. As good as this is to watch all I can think of is Athos lying there, so still and so pale. The whole thing has my entire body shaking with rage, rage and a little fear. We cannot lose him.

"Well I'm pleased to say your majesty that although we are yet to identify the attackers we have a promising lead." Now that gets Rochefort and the Kings attention. "One of the victims has remembered some more details about her attack and we think that she might be able to identify one of the men who attacked her."

There's an obvious moment of panic on his face as Treville speaks.  _I know he's behind this. I just know it._

"D'Artagnan is following another lead and Aramis is continuing to watch over Athos. Porthos and I will be heading over to speak to her as soon as we can." The King offers us a small smile as he excuses us and makes it clear that he is pleased with our progress.

"This plan needs to work. We won't get another chance if Rochefort realises what we know."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that for now. Okay so not a three part series but a four part series. Oops!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Bye x


End file.
